Messing With a Potter Could be a Bad Thing
by brittney-a-t
Summary: Elizabeth Potter is now going to Hogwarts. With a new Villian on the loose and a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher things could get very Hectic. No crossovers.


Disclaimer: OK we all no the deal by now. If you recognize anything from harry Potter that all belongs to the Wonderful and gifted J.K. Rowling anything else is mine. Esp. Elizabeth, Christina, Alex, Amos, and Conrad.

Authors Note: Hey this is my first Fic so please be nice and review. Flames are accepted so I can write better. This will have new characters and a lot of old ones.

This is after the war and the next generation of Potters and Weaslys and maybe a few Malfoys.

"Wake up" came the voice of Elizabeth's mother Ginny. Elizabeth's mother usually loved pounding on the door and threatening to throw water on her if she didn't get up. Elizabeth rolled over in bed and heard a loud crack and remembered that her grandparents were coming today. She half dreaded the day that her grandparents came. They would walk in and showered her with hugs and kisses. She didn't mind that as much, it was the grabbing her cheeks and saying "Oh look at how much you've grown."

Elizabeth got out of bed and walked down a flight a stairs. She didn't see her grandparents. Instead she saw a tall man with song silver hair and beard. He was wearing long baby blue robes with silver stars on them. He was talking with her dad Harry and then he just left. She ran up back up the stairs without getting seen. She changed from her pajamas slipped some clothes on and bounded back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was curious of who that strange man was.

"Dad who was that man?" asked Elizabeth when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry turned around to answer abandoning the breakfast he was cooking with a face that she had never seen before. Her mom walked in and quickly noticed the look on Harry's face and said "Just dads old Headmaster" she continued by saying, "What was old Dumbledore here for anyway?"

Harry frowned and said that everyone should sit down, for this would come as a shock. It would come as a shock to everybody else but it would scare Harry even more.

As they sat down what Harry said scarred Ginny to death. Dumbledore had come to tell them that Ginny's parents were killed. And from resent evidence it was a power wanting person comparable to Voldemort. They had no idea who it was but had some blood connection to Voldemort. And now had a connection to Elizabeth similar to the one her Dad had with Voldemort.

Before Harry defeated Voldemort he had risked his own life and made sacrifices for the wizarding community. Now that the war was over Harry wanted to live a normal life with Ginny and his daughter.

He finished telling them what Dumbledore had said and asked the Ginny and Elizabeth what they should do for the day. They all agreed that they should go visit and mourn with the rest of the Weaslys.

They flooed over to Ron and Hermione's house to find it filled with redheads. The Twins were there with their wives from America (there wives are also twins). Bill and Fleur were there and also all the Weaslys. All were mourning the loss of Mr. And Mrs. Weasly.

A Few Weeks Later-

After the funeral life went back into normal for a bit. August came around and Elizabeth, Christina, the twin's- Alex, Amos (Ron and Hermione's kids), and Conrad (Bill and Fleur's kid) all got their Hogwarts letters. Everyone was exited for the First new generation of Weaslys and Potters to be admitted to Hogwarts. All the kids were exited when their parents handed them a letter and encouraged them to open it. They all read aloud-

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorcerer, Chief. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

��

Minerva Mcgonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hey thanks to all that read this. If you notice any Mistakes PLEASE tell me. Now you want to REVIEW. Take your mouse and go straight down and to the left. Just keep going keep going and boom you're hot so so hot. Now click and tell me something you thought about the chapter.



Brittney Thompson


End file.
